


Four Setters and A Wedding

by miyazens (dojaely)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Family Drama, Inspired by Four Sisters and A Wedding, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multiple ships, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, Romance, They are adopted brothers, dramatic but not really?, very light angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaely/pseuds/miyazens
Summary: "Did Kei finally do it?" The matriarch asks, giving a look to Tobio before drinking her orange juice.Tobio smiles. Koushi is taken aback because, among them, Tobio rarely smiles. Heck, Kenma smiles more than him and that's saying something. But he does and he looks happy. He looks glowing."He finally proposed to me." He replies, putting down his glass of milk and Koushi sees it. It glistens in the late morning light of their breakfast nook, a silver ring.  "I said yes.""What?" Koushi blurts out."Kei proposed to me. I said yes. We're getting married in one month."alternatively;Tobio is getting married and his older brothers come home to talk him out of it. Except, their differences get in the way and now, Tobio is even more eager to marry.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	Four Setters and A Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is inspired by the Filipino movie, Four Sisters and a Wedding. I'm not sure if someone wrote about it already but here's my version of it. Anyway, this has been sitting in my drafts for about three months. I think this won't be long, maybe about three chapters? Also, I have no beta so forgive me if you see grammatical mistakes and spellings~ T^T Enjoy reading and drop me a comment if you can <3

Tobio couldn't stop staring at the silver ring on his hand, the diamonds glittering under the low light of his room. The last few hours haven't sunk in yet and he's still processing the fact that he's engaged to the man who feels like home, who reassures him that he's enough and that he's worth everything that they've been through. 

"It's not going to disappear if you look away from it, Tobio," his fiance says from the door frame of his en suite bathroom, toweling his hair.

"It's not that," he bites back, pouting a little before smiling to himself and the ring. "It's just. . . we promised we'd marry each other even before and now. . ."

Kei chuckles and sits behind him, tucking his head over a shoulder. Tobio falls back to him and sighs contentedly.

"When did I ever lie to you, baby?"

Tobio doesn't have to turn to him to know that the blond is smirking. He tilts his head and pecks the side of his lips. Kei immediately chases after his lips, deepening the kiss. They only broke away to catch their breaths, smiling at each other.

"You're going to catch a cold, you know," Tobio scowls after noticing that Kei's hair is still wet.

He took the towel and made sure to dry his beloved's hair who ducked his head to make it easier for him. When he was sure it was dry, Tobio drops the towel on the ground and cups the cheeks of his fiance.

Kei's eyes were like a shade of honey mixed with gold and Tobio always found himself mesmerized by it even after years of staring at them. Those were the eyes that looked after him, the eyes that sought out his after every match filled with pride, the eyes that would crinkle when he's laughing at Tobio, the eyes of his beloved.

Tobio pecks his lips multiple times, before resting his full weight against him, both of them falling on top of their bed. His hand falls over where Kei's heart is so he can feel the steady beat beneath his palm. He was about to pull it away when Kei wraps a hand around his wrist and keeps it there.

"You feel that? It's beating for you," Kei says.

Tobio nodded and felt his eyes stinging. He cried when Kei popped the big question and he's crying again now. Kei's other hand wipes the tears away.

"I love you, Kei. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you."

\--

**_Sendai City, Japan_**

Koushi heads to his apartment and settles all the papers he took home for grading on the coffee table. He stretches his arms above his head, finding satisfaction in the way his joints crack.

"I'm home," he sighs in the empty void of his apartment.

He immediately set to preparing his dinner, humming to himself as he did so. He ate dinner in front of the tv, careful not to have food on his students' papers while watching a K-Drama, cooing over the hot male lead. An hour later, he's cleaned up his kitchen and dried the plates, situated once more in front of the tv as he grades papers.

Working as a professor at Tohoku University was mediocre at best but Koushi has learned to love his profession. Truthfully, elementary education was more of his forte, finding molding young people's minds better. Of course, you cannot have everything. Their adoptive mother was kind enough to let them keep their names but she wanted at least one of them to follow in her footsteps. None of his other brothers wanted to be it so it had to be him, as usual.

Koushi was the second child in the family but he didn't have as much choice in his career as his other siblings. They were all passionate about the things they wanted to do and they stuck to it. He always catered to their needs so they immediately assumed he would also be fine in following after their mother too.

He sighed for the nth time that day, a headache forming as he reads an essay. Koushi requires them to be printed for easy reading but that doesn't change the quality of their contents which was barely hitting the topic he assigned. It seems as if he has to work harder for them to understand his subject.

Giving up after he read the fifth paper out of thirty, he fished out his phone and opened the unread messages. There are a few reminders about upcoming university activities in the faculty group chat, some students asking for clarifications in a lesson, extensions for deadlines, and whatnot. He patiently replies to each one of them.

Their mom reminded him of their weekly brunch. It was every Saturday of the month he always had to be there because the others can't and their mother gets lonely. Besides, Tobio is coming home too. It seems like he won’t get any rest this weekend too. 

Koushi wakes up earlier than he usually does the day after. The lights in the kitchen were still off when he fetched a glass of water, he didn’t bother turning them on and the sun had not risen when he peeked out of the windows.

He'd been up until the early hours of the morning, having only three hours of sleep as far as he knows. Falling back to his bed would be ideal but his mind was already awake and so sleeping was out of the question.

Koushi takes a deep breath and carefully puts down his cutlery. They were having brunch and it's the first time in six months that Tobio went home. 

He was elated to have him home, none of their brothers ever comes home to see him or their mom anymore, everyone's so busy with their individual careers it's hard to find a schedule that could accommodate all of them. 

Tobio was. . . jittery more than usual. He replied to their mom about his whereabouts. Practice as usual, how he's living, his health, endorsement, etc., etc. Except, there's something different about him and Koushi couldn't exactly pinpoint what nor does he ask him about it because duh, he isn't sure himself. Plus, their youngest was not one to open up about himself. 

Until their mother asks a specific question. 

"Did Kei finally do it?" The matriarch asks, giving a look to Tobio before drinking her orange juice. 

Tobio smiles. Koushi is taken aback because, among them, Tobio rarely smiles. Heck, Kenma smiles more than him and that's saying something. But he does and he looks happy. He looks glowing. 

"He finally proposed to me." He replies, putting down his glass of milk and Koushi sees it. It glistens in the late morning light of their breakfast nook, a silver ring. "I said yes." 

"What?" Koushi blurts out. 

"Kei proposed to me. I said yes. We're getting married in one month."

\--

**_Tokyo City, Japan_ **

Kenma groaned when the blinds of his room were put away, the rays of the sun penetrating his room. He burrows himself deeper under the duvets. Somewhere beside him, a deep chuckle was heard and he couldn't help but groan further.

"Come on, kitten. You have to get up," Kuroo says as he pulls the cover away from his body. Kenma shivers and reaches out for the duvet. He cracks an eye open to see it's all the way down on the carpeted floor of his room.

"Baby, you have the most expressive face sometimes."

He knows Kuroo is talking about the 'grumpy' face he has right now. He kicks Kuroo on the side who is now laughing, falling beside him. Kenma smiles in victory and wraps his limbs around his boyfriend, sighing in content as he is warmed up.

Kuroo adjusts himself so they're both comfortable, Kenma on top of him. The younger burrows himself against the chest of his boyfriend.

"Kitten, seriously, we have plans today, remember?"

"No, we don't. You made plans but that doesn't mean I have to go along with it," he grumbles.

Kuroo's been trying to get him to live healthier. He's very much concerned about Kenma's wellbeing especially after they moved together and found out he's been living solely on ramen when he's made millions of yen for himself. Now, his boyfriend cooks for him when he can. Kenma loves that about him.

The other thing that Kenma didn't like was exercising. He didn't like moving around much, preferring to sit in front of his switch or computer than doing strenuous activities. So when Kuroo brings him to a gym, Kuroo's private gym, he wrinkles his nose and settles down on one of the benches, alternately playing with his switch and watching Kuroo flex his muscles. They both didn’t get much exercise that time and Kenma can’t look at the bench press the same ever again.

Still, that didn't deter Kuroo. It made him even more determined. Kenma knew he wouldn't win against him and came up with a solution for himself and indulged Kuroo.

Kenma enrolled himself in a private Pilates class.

At first, his boyfriend was apprehensive, not really sure about that but Kenma stood his ground. A few months of sessions later, it dawned on Kuroo why Kenma took that class when they were cuddling after a few rounds of sex.

Kenma was now regretting it slightly though. Kuroo made sure he never missed an appointment.

"We have two hours, kitten. After your session with Shimizu-san, we can go to that gaming store you wanted to make a vlog about," Kuroo says as he runs a hand through Kenma's hair.

"Five more minutes, please Tetsurou?"

Kenma knows those words and peering up to Kuroo with puppy eyes he's learned from Shoyo will do the trick. His boyfriend had a faint blush in his cheeks, his heart beating rapidly under Kenma's cheek.

"You don't play fair, kitten."

Kenma grins and snuggles up to his boyfriend.

It's half an hour later when he's finished taking a bath and is sitting on the kitchen counter, devouring his pancakes does his phone ring beside his plate. He was keen on ignoring it but it was his personal phone, the one he uses solely for Kuroo, family, and close friends.

"Who is it?" Kuroo asks, stealing a bite from Kenma's plate.

"It's Koushi. I better get it."

Kenma answers the phone and he immediately hears his brother sigh in relief.

"Oh good, you picked up, Kenma. Now, I need you to call Keiji, I'll explain later," Sugawara says in one breath.

He knows better than to disobey and calls his brother in New York. Akaashi picks up after five rings, voice still groggy.

"Kenma? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know yet but Koushi wanted me to call you. We're in a group call," he explains.

"Okay, I'll explain in a second. Keiji, call Tooru," Sugawara instructed and Kenma held his breath. Akaashi's line goes quiet too and he thinks maybe he hung up.

"Fine, this better be important. It's already late here in New York, you know," Akaashi sighs.

Kenma steals his fork from Kuroo and continues eating his pancake, disregarding the glare his boyfriend gives him. They had a whole drawer of utensils for God's sake, why must Kuroo insist on using his?

"Keiji? Wow, you haven't called in like years, what's up?" Oikawa's voice sounded cheery but Kenma knows it's false. He could almost hear the underlying nervousness there.

"They wanted me to call you," Akaashi replies in a voice much too formal for a sibling.

"Huh?"

"We're in a group call, Tooru. Kenma and I are here too," Sugawara butted in before it could escalate into something else.

"Yep, what's this about?" Kenma asks.

"Oh, why didn't we have a video call instead?" Oikawa asks, shuffling could be heard on his line.

"Yeah, good idea," Sugawara agrees and Kenma pulls the phone away from his ears.

He walks away from the counter, giving Kuroo a look, and heads to the quiet of their living room.

Sugawara was in his room back in their house, chewing on the bottom of his lip, earphones on. Kenma knew this won't be a good one. Akaashi was sitting against the headboard of his bed, faint light coming from his right side. Oikawa seems to be in the living room too, clearly just coming out of the shower. His hair is still wet.

"How are you, my favorite brothers?" Oikawa grins, his cheery voice much too loud seeing that it’s almost midnight in Argentina.

"Is it really important? I have a brunch meeting tomorrow," Akaashi yawns.

"Why isn't Tobio on the call? Is he there with you?" Kenma asks, squinting at his phone. He wished he was using his laptop instead.

Sugawara shushes them all up. Kenma doesn't like where it's heading. He turns his head towards Kuroo who was already looking at him, an encouraging smile on his face.

\--

**_San Juan City, Argentina_ **

Tooru isn't completely convinced he is not dreaming at the moment. It's a completely weird thing, Akaashi Keiji, his brother who hasn't called him years except for the birthday greetings in text, called him from New York. At night.

At first, he was taken aback, blinking the shock away. He thought the tiredness of having extra hours in practice was catching up to him already. He was rooted back to reality at the sound of pans hitting the counter and Iwaizumi's loud curses. They wanted to eat ramen before they slept. Any other time he would be smiling fondly over his beau but this time he slightly miffed, unsure if what he heard was right.

"Did I hear it right, Koushi? Did you just say our Tobio-chan is getting married?" He blurts out.

Koushi sighs on the other line. Kenma's usual passive face broke and his eyebrows are drawn together, huffing slightly. Akaashi on the other hand was blinking owlishly.

"Does mom know about this? What did she say?" Akaashi asks, standing up from his bed. There was some feedback from his line, his face blurring until he settled down in his kitchen.

"Mom's happy, of course, this is Tobio we're talking about," Koushi sighs.

"What are we going to do?" Kenma asks.

"Wow," Tooru breathes out, unsure what to say.

The line went quiet, all of them just looking at their screens. Koushi was chewing on his bottom lip and sighed.

"Well, whatever we think about this, it doesn't matter. Tobio wants us all home for the wedding and mom will probably summon us all home if we don't," Koushi explains.

Tooru raised a brow, avoiding the panel with Keiji on it.

"All of us?"

"Yes, brother. All of us. That means you too, Kenma."

"Whatever, I have some time anyway. I'm bringing Kuroo, just so you know even if we have to stay in a hotel."

Tooru gulps, briefly glancing in the direction of the kitchen where Iwaizumi was preparing their food. Is it time for that? Is he ready for it? They've been dating for a fairly long time and know each other even longer than that. He knows his Iwa-chan is the one if his resolve to follow Tooru to Argentina is anything to go by. Except, there's still something that unsettles him about bringing him home. 

"I see, I'll have your rooms ready then. We have a lot of extra rooms in case some of you want to bring a plus one," Koushi says meaningfully and Tooru can't help but feel like it's a jab at him. He wouldn't be surprised if it is. Kenma makes a face and Tooru chuckles. Kenma is also in a difficult position. He feels some sort of satisfaction he's not the only one having reservations about this. 

"So, are you coming home, Keiji?" He asks, the rest of their siblings falling silent.

Keiji doesn't answer for a while.

"I'll check my schedule."

\--

**_New York City, America_ **

Keiji couldn't sleep well after that call. He tossed and turned on the bed, Osamu waking up a few times to ask him if he was okay and held him close. In the end, he managed to squeeze in a few hours of sleep when the sun began to rise only to wake up with a headache.

"I made a Japanese breakfast today. You said you missed it, didn’t you?" Osamu beams at him as he enters the kitchen.

He didn't wait any longer and crossed the short distance, back hugging him and sighing.

"Thank you."

"So what's that about last night? Or is it too early to talk about it?"

Keiji groans, unable to hide anything from his partner. He tightens his hold on Osamu, the other man clutching the hands locked on his stomach.

"Let's eat first then."

"Okay," Keiji mumbles, settling himself on the table.

Osamu carried the conversation by himself about his venture to expand Miya Foods in the West after the successful launch in Asia with Keiji agreeing here and there just to say he was listening but his mind was elsewhere. In Miyagi, Japan more accurately. Sure, he's got enough leave of absence saved up but the thought of leaving work didn't sit well with him. Oh, who is he kidding? Keiji knows why he's hesitating on going home. He hasn't set foot in Japan for years.

"--ji? Babe, are you still with me?" Osamu shakes him out of his inner musings, peering at him in worry.

"Sorry ‘Samu, it's just. . . Tobio's getting married," he blurts out, staring at his food.

"That's a good thing, right? Congratulations to him then! When's the wedding?"

There was a big smile on Osamu's face as he went on. He talks about maybe recommending the wedding planner that his twin hired when he got married two years before. Keiji knows to trust that one especially if Sakusa Kiyoomi approved of it himself.

"Mom wants us all home for it in the next month."

"Next month? Don't preparations for weddings take longer than that?"

"Yes, but they want to get married soon because Tsukishima's grandfather is near his death bed and he wants to see him get married."

Osamu nods in sympathy and reaches out to hold Keiji's hand, squeezing lightly.

"Keiji, you've got this," he says as if he knows what's running inside his mind. He probably does. If Keiji knew Osamu well, it's safe to say it goes both ways. "This is you we're talking about. You're amazing at everything you do."

Keiji smiles, getting up from his seat and pushing Osamu's seat further, and settles himself on his lap, hugging the man tightly. Osamu’s warmth was something he always looked forward to, as well as the weight of his arms around him. It made him feel safe.

"Not at everything, ‘Samu," He whispers.

"Well to me you are!" Osamu holds him by the waist and pulls him closer. "I love you, Keiji."

"Me too."

Keiji's brunch meeting gets canceled and for that he's thankful. They spend the rest of the day drafting a formal letter for a leave of absence and booking flights. He also made sure to tell Koushi he's coming home as well. 

Osamu was beside him all throughout, chattering about anything and everything. His excitement for going back to Japan since it’s been a year since he went home. To see his twin and their mother. His longing for authentic Japanese food because nothing comes close there in New York. Meeting Keiji's family.

He clasps their hands together. Listening to Osamu, Keiji already feels better.

"So wait, who is Kageyama marrying again? It's that Kunimi guy right?" Osamu asks.

Keiji is pulled out of his stupor. Tobio is marrying Kunimi.... right?


End file.
